


Kid!Law x Reader I'll be here

by This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kid characters, Light Angst, Reader is Corazon's age, Young Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read/pseuds/This_Ginger_Can_Not_Read
Summary: "Rocinante sent me." It was all she needed to say before black eyes widened and the man took a step back, letting the two in."I'll get you two something. I've got a spare room, but-" The man watched as she helped Law out of his winter outfit. Standing up and taking off her own coat and boats, she just smiled politely."It's okay, my son and I don't mind sharing."





	Kid!Law x Reader I'll be here

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of another work I did! Sorry it took so long to post this! It's been finished for months.

It was extremely cold. Tucked away in a winter island, a woman and a young child stood on the porch of someone Corazon had once called a friend. An old marine acquaintance. Someone who could help them, even if only for a night. 

(Y/n) rested her hand on Law's hat, ruffling his hair a bit with it. He glared up at her, seeing her tired smile. Her smile didn't quite reach her dull, (e/c) eyes and it almost made Law feel guilty, if not for the fact his eyes looked the same. 

The door opened and Law swayed forward, feeling warmth flood him from the fireplace he could see from the door. 

"Rocinante sent me." It was all she needed to say before black eyes widened and the man took a step back, letting the two in. 

"I'll get you two something. I've got a spare room, but-" The man watched as she helped Law out of his winter outfit. Standing up and taking off her own coat and boats, she just smiled politely. 

"It's okay, my son and I don't mind sharing." 

A warm meal and a warmer bed were at Law's disposal and he had no idea what to do with himself while (Y/n) and the man spoke. He couldn't hear them from the room, but he knew the conversation they were having. He hoped she would come back soon. He didn't want to sit alone in the room. 

When the door finally creaked open, Law had finished the food and was looking through a book (Y/n) had given him. He turned to see her leaning heavily against the door before taking a few steps forward and crashing on the bed next to him. 

Law put the book down next to him and inched over towards her, his small hand poking at her cheek. She had her eyes closed tightly and Law knew that if she kept this up, she would be crying again. 

"I'm tired and I want a bath." He grumbled, poking her cheek again. She opened one eye and looked at him tiredly. But then a small smile made its way on her face and she moved to sit up. 

"Alright, alright. Let's get a bath before bed. Hopefully the water will be warm enough." 

The bath was warm enough and the two took their time scrubbing off dirt and grime from their skin. In (Y/n)'s case, she had to wipe off some blood, too. A wound on her leg bled sluggishly while she washed up and she couldn't be bothered to worry while Law couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Getting out of the bath, (Y/n) made sure to wrap up her leg and dress the wound. Law had said before he would do it for her. It was his fault she was hurt, after all. He owed her that. But she only ruffled his hair.

With warm clothes on and a full stomach, (Y/n) picked Law up and placed him in the bed. 

"I have to go talk to that man out there, but you need to go to bed." She poked his nose and ruffled his hair, causing him to halfheartedly push her hand away. He was getting used to the affection.

She turned off the lights as she left. 

It was then, when she walked away to speak with some stranger, he realized that if something happened to her like what happened to Cora-san, he wasn't sure what he would do. They both told him to keep living, no matter what. If he had to lose another person, he wouldn't be able to. Especially someone as kind as her. 

She had given up her life of luxury in Doflamingo's mansion, lost her love, and still carried on for Law. Took care of him, made sure that he would be okay. Got injured for him! She had taken on a group of bandits, and won, but that didn't mean she got away okay. The wound on her leg was the only sign she had even gotten into a fight. Someone like her deserved a life better than just surviving. 

Small tears dripped down his cheeks and he curled up on his side. Why did people close to him keep getting hurt? Maybe he should just sneak out, let her go. 

Corazon told her to keep her end of a deal. Though Law knew that (Y/n) would look after her no matter what, he wondered if maybe she only did it for Corazon. But she swore Corazon could've told her to let Law go alone and she would've gone after him regardless. She just genuinely cared. 

As the thought passed his mind, a common thought he had as of late, a sliver of light came into view as she snuck back in the room, thinking Law was asleep. 

Shutting the door, she slipped into the bed and pulled the blanket over both of them. Hoping she didn't wake him, she reached over to properly tuck him in. 

It was moments like these that made Law feel a little selfish. Even though he worried she would get hurt. Even though he was scared he'd lose her just like he had everyone else, he couldn't help hoping she would stay close. She wasn't his real mom, he wasn't her real son, but- 

He turned over and clung to her. The movement startled her, since she was certain he had been asleep. But now he was huddled close to her and holding on like the scared little kid he really was. It didn't take her but a moment to hug him back, holding him as close as she could. She felt like a scared little kid, too. 

"I'm really glad you're here." He whispered, voice shaking as he tried to hold back the tears. The dam broke when she rubbed his back. The comfort, warmth, having all these things that he could lose any moment. 

Though (Y/n) wanted to be the composed, responsible adult who held on and kept him safe, she felt her own composure slipping. He had just said out loud the words she wanted so badly to hear. She bit her lip but her shoulders shook regardless. 

It took Law some time to realize she was crying, too. A drop on his arm made him look up. He did not expect to see her face scrunched up in absolute agony. The way her jaw clenched as she tried to hold back, but before he knew it, she buried her face in his hair. 

"I'm really glad you're here, too." 

Months later, Law and (Y/n) were going from island to island, place to place, finding different ways to survive when Law met a polar bear Mink and some idiots hurting him. 

Law found (Y/n) later, with three others trailing behind her, she stuttered in her steps and took in the small group. 

"I guess I'll need to get more supplies." She said with a soft chuckle. The two other boys looked away from her with a scowl. The polar bear shied away from her and she could only shake her head at this small group of misfits. 

"I'll get us a hotel room. We all look like we need it." 

When they walked up to the hotel, she was certain she was getting some weird looks, but she didn't care as she moved her little bunch into the room. 

"Law, get them cleaned up and changed. I'm going down to get some food. Anyone want something specific?" She asked, keys in hand as she looked at them shuffling awkwardly. 

By the time she finally left, they all got themselves cleaned and dressed. Shachi and Penguin moved to one of the beds and sat down, taking in how soft the blanket was. 

"Your mom is really nice," Shachi grumbled. Penguin nodded and rubbed his brother's shoulder. 

Law hid his smile behind his book. "Yeah, yeah she is." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Sorry for the angst.


End file.
